Marvelous Chester
Marvelous Chester is a character and merchant in the Artorias of the Abyss DLC of Dark Souls. Like the player, he was dragged back into the past, into the realm of ancient Oolacile. __TOC__ Location *Found near the elevator shortcut from the early Royal Wood to near the coliseum where the fight with Knight Artorias takes place. *Invades the player as a red phantom early in the Oolacile Township, on the walkways descending into the lower township. Plot Marvelous Chester is an enigmatic entity who sells a variety of useful items such as Green Blossoms and various moss clumps, albeit for a higher price than normal. This makes him a very convenient stop for stocking up on items for the nearby Battle of Stoicism arena. Unfortunately, he is also a dangerous and unscrupulous individual, invading the player in an attempt to kill him or her. Even after being defeated, Marvelous Chester will still sell items to the player. Lore Marvelous Chester was dragged into the past by Manus, Father of the Abyss. Little else is known about him. Given that his preferred weapon of choice is the Sniper Crossbow, it is likely that Marvelous Chester is from Carim. Strategy Marvelous Chester is a unique enemy. He is dangerous at mid-range, as his bolts and his throwing knives can quickly rack up damage. In particular, his special throwing knives, which he throws in threes, greatly build up Bleed and inflict a significant damage. At close range, he performs sweeping low kicks, causing high damage and stamina drain. Marvelous Chester also has an unusually high amount of HP for an NPC. Wares Items Ammunition Character Information Health and Souls Characteristics Equipment | RH1-img = Wpn Sniper Crossbow.png | head = Snickering Top Hat | head-upg = | head-img = Snickering Top Hat.png | chest = Chester's Long Coat | chest-upg = | chest-img = Chester's Long Coat.png | hands = Chester's Gloves | hands-upg = | hands-img = Chester's Gloves.png | legs = Chester's Trousers | legs-upg = | legs-img = Chester's Trousers.png }} Drops Dialogue |} Trivia *He is the only red phantom encountered in the game that does not leave a Bloodstain upon death. *He is also the only person who the player can interact with after he initially becomes hostile to the player (short of absolving sin through Oswald of Carim). *He is also one of the only NPCs that the player can defeat more than once in a playthrough (the other being Kirk, Knight of Thorns). *Like the player, he was dragged back in time. *The throwing knives that he uses look similar to roses and cannot be obtained by the player. *Chester is one of the only NPC's that doesn't roll when evading, using a spining animation instead. *He is probably a spiritual successor to the Fat Officials from Demon's Souls: both grin and wear a hat. However, the Fat Officials are obese and slow. Gallery Marvelous_chester_art.jpg|Concept Art Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Artorias of the Abyss Category:Dark Souls: Phantoms